


Звезда

by Nemhain



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Drama, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Джироламо Риарио пытается осознать и принять смерть Зиты





	Звезда

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

Жители варварской страны, расписанные непонятными символами, вели Джироламо обратно в темницу длинными коридорами. Они не стали связывать ему руки или вновь надевать на голову мешок, словно выказывая уважение к тому, что он сделал. Ему было отвратительно осознавать, что эти люди, возможно, понимали его жертву куда отчетливее, чем да Винчи. Но так уж было установлено: Леонардо пожинал плоды трудов божественного разума, пока все они за это расплачивались.

Джироламо не сомневался, что это еще не все игры, которые приготовили на их долю хозяева этой страны. Впрочем, сейчас ему было все равно. Сейчас он мечтал лишь об одном — чтобы по прихоти какой-нибудь высшей силы Джироламо Риарио перестал существовать в этом мире, ибо его существование было окрашено лишь болью и страданием, и руки его несли лишь смерть и разрушение. Он знал, что такое выживание, но не взялся бы утверждать, что знает, что такое жизнь. Сейчас жизнь казалась черным омутом безразличия и отторжения.

Джироламо отказывался признаваться сам себе, как важна была для него Зита. Теперь же было поздно. Стоило ли обещанное сокровище жизни единственного существа, которое видело в нем божественную искру, чистоту и доброту? Стоило ли знание, способное приблизить все человечество к пониманию божественного, жизни одной женщины, любившей его? Сейчас он не хотел знать ответа. Он чувствовал, как вслед за Зитой умирает все то светлое, что она видела в нем, а в душе разверзается бездонная пропасть пустоты. Зита будто бы стала маяком, светившим ему в безумии шторма аморальности, бушевавшего вокруг него с тех пор, как на порог монастыря, где он вырос, ступил человек, назвавшийся его настоящим отцом.

Много лет прошло с тех пор.

Много рубежей перешагнул Джироламо в попытке заслужить доверие и одобрение этого человека. И что же?

Вот он, на краю земли, в отчаянном стремлении добыть Книгу Жизни, среди не слышавших о Боге людей, в компании вольнодумцев, еретиков и прохвостов, на милости женщины, ведомой видениями ее больного разума. Глупец, только что всадивший нож в свое сердце. Но зачем?

Чтобы доказать Папе свою правоту? Чтобы обрести знания, с помощью которых он сможет положить к подножию Святого Престола всю Италию, превнеся в нее Бога, пусть и насильно? Или чтобы сохранить свою веру?

Джироламо всегда верил в Бога, но никогда не понимал Его. Он не просил ни подтверждения своей вере, ни опровержения, но чем дальше он заходил, тем больше казалось ему, что Богу нет дела до возни людей. Настанет день Страшного Суда, и Его милосердия не достанется никому. То тут, то там Джироламо видел проявления божественного в мире. Но стоило ему приблизиться к этому свету, как тот оборачивался пламенем, уничтожающим все вокруг.

Несколько месяцев назад граф Риарио поднимался на борт Базилиска, сопровождаемый почетным эскортом графа Урбино и неожиданно преданной абиссинкой, хоть и получившей свободу, но не пожелавшей покинуть его. Тогда Джироламо чувствовал себя сильным и правым, как истинный Гонфалоньере Святой Церкви. Он понимал, что, как и длань Папы, сжимающая карающий меч, он не может остаться чистым, но ему не было жалко своей безгрешности для воцарения царства Божьего на земле. Он намеревался достать ключ к божественной мудрости, пусть для него это будет концом. Он уже давно простился с мыслью, что его грехи можно отмолить. Но долгие месяцы плавания заставили его задуматься о том, что он уже оставил за своей спиной: пренебрежение Папы, ненависть и страх всех его сторонников, неприятие со стороны всех, кого он когда-либо любил. Его мечты о доверии, о любви, о знании рассыпались пеплом, а он и не заметил, запрещая себе размышлять о прошлом.

Бог хранил Джироламо, но тот не знал, зачем. Его доверие обратилось в презрение и страх, его любовь превратилась в ненависть, его восхищение обернулось завистью. Его доброта, симпатия, честность стали смертью для доверившейся ему. И тем не менее, Бог хранил его. Зачем?!

До сегодняшнего дня у него оставалась только надежда.

Но теперь...

Когда накануне жрица варваров возвестила, что перед тем, как их отведут к Своду Небес, Леонардо надлежит пройти ритуал, пережить который ему должен помочь один из его друзей, Джироламо только мысленно ухмыльнулся: он не был другом этому гению. Но стоило признать, что все козыри были у флорентийца: его признали в некотором роде “своим" здесь, да и вряд ли Книгу отдали бы им без загадок.

После того, как Леонардо приплыл в эту землю без карты и астролябии, Джироламо лишний раз убедился, что Бог щедро одарил его умом в некоторых областях. Впрочем, он оставил его совсем без оного в прочих. Так, например, не лучшей идеей было отдавать жрице в качестве залога любви прошлый его залог.

Джироламо знал, что сердце Леонардо несвободно, и невольно подозревал, что эта ложь может аукнуться им всем. Он прекрасно понимал, что если хочет однажды получить Книгу, то сейчас должен помочь флорентийцу. Его не страшила битва с какими-то неведомыми чудовищами, которую ему посулила жрица. А вот то, что на рассвете его, как победителя, у входа в пирамиду встречала облаченная в золотой доспех Зита... Эти варвары любое действие сопровождали пролитием крови. И противоядие, которое так нужно было сейчас Леонардо, тоже надо было купить кровью.

Джироламо думал, что пролил достаточно крови этой ночью, но, видимо, он ошибался. Когда он вытащил из золотых ножен маленький ритуальный клинок, его руки начали трястись. Он едва смог снять с ее головы шлем, потому что хотел видеть ее лицо. Никогда не было в его жизни ничего ужаснее: он должен был принести в жертву неизвестности единственную женщину, безоговорочно и беспричинно преданную ему, любящую его.

Еще несколько дней назад он самонадеянно думал, что Книга Жизни, как и власть над миром, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. А теперь... могло ли какое-либо знание стоить ее жизни? Джироламо увещевал себя, что он предупреждал ее, что она знает о цене, что ради него и его цели она с готовностью отдаст что угодно... но стоил ли он этого?

Его гордыня и самонадеянность привели их сюда. Сколькими жизнями он готов заплатить за свою глупость? Одной? Или многими другими? Ему было страшно. Он не хотел отпускать ее. Его руки дрожали, сжимая клинок, когда на них легли ее горячие ладони, направляя лезвие в ее тело.

Зита не дала ему выбора.

И Джироламо оказался во тьме.

Он шел по темному коридору, развеять тени в котором не могли даже яркие факелы на стенах.

Стоило ему войти в их “апартаменты”, как на него набросился с расспросами этот неуравновешенный с мавританской кровью в жилах:

— Ты успел? Леонардо жив?! — и еще тысяча вопросов.

Нико же смотрел на него с опаской и с догадкой во взгляде. Он теперь всегда смотрел на него с опаской. Возможно, Джироламо смог его чему-то научить.

— Зороастр, погоди, — юноша попытался успокоить своего друга.

— Artista жив, — тихо ответил Джироламо, давя вновь пробуждающуюся глубоко внутри ярость.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Зороастр с улыбкой. — Значит, нас не убьют. Хотя бы пока.

Повисла тишина, потом мавр взвился вновь:

— А куда они забрали твою девицу?

Джироламо отвел взгляд. Нико что-то сказал другу.

За дверью послышались шаги, та отворилась, и слуга внес в комнату чан с водой. За ним последовала девушка с кипой одежды, в которой Джироламо признал свою. Слуги удалились также безмолвно, как и пришли. С пленниками тут не считали нужным разговаривать, если только это не был их вождь или старшая жрица.

Джироламо отмывал с рук грязь, кровь и краску. Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось, ему все время казалось, что он там, в центре пирамиды, у самого входа, стоит перед Зитой, и ее руки неумолимо сжимают его пальцы, стискивающие кинжал.

Это большее, на что хватило его храбрости и бессердечия: не дать ей убить себя своими же руками. Он чувствовал, как дух покинул ее тело. Леонардо сказал, что она простила его. Но простит ли он сам себя?..

Джироламо натянул свою одежду на практически мокрое тело, опустился на одну из лежанок в дальнем конце комнаты и закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, что сейчас должна накатить усталость от бессонной и жестокой ночи, но ничего не происходило. Он не чувствовал ни тяжести в теле, ни желания уснуть. Лишь боль где-то под сердцем разнообразила его томящее горькое чувство непонимания.

Джироламо начал молиться, но не словами Святого Писания, а своими. Он знал молитвы на зубок, но никогда не видел в них смысла: разве услышит Бог одного из тысячи, если его слова – слова тысяч других?

Так проходило время.

О чем-то тихо болтали в другом конце комнаты Зороастр и Нико. Бог по-прежнему молчал. И медленно капали минуты в мыслях Джироламо Риарио, который мечтал о том, чтобы не чувствовать ничего.

Им принесли еду, но Джироламо не хотел есть. Он вновь закрыл глаза.

Впрочем, скоро к нему подошли его «сокамерники».

— Ты решил облегчить нам жизнь и сдохнуть от голода? — со странным соучастием поинтересовался мавр, протягивая ему плошку.

— Не думаю, что это как-то тебя расстроит. Но нет, — ответил Джироламо, выделив голосом «нет» так, что продолжать разговор было невозможно.

Ярость ворочалась в его груди.

Почему именно Зита? Почему не Зороастр? Этого ублюдка Джироламо убил бы, глазом не моргнув. С Нико было бы лишь немногим сложнее: он все-таки успел привязаться к мальчишке. Но нет, он должен был потерять самое дорогое из того, чем когда-либо обладал. Джироламо знал, что за все в этой жизни нужно платить. Он не был скупым, но не мог не задумываться, чем заплатили за спасение эти люди.

Он поднял руки: ему казалось, они все еще в засохшей грязи и крови. В ее крови. И ядовитые змеи варварских рисунков тянулись своими зубами к телу Зиты с его рук, сжимающих кинжал.

Зороастр оставил плошку у лежанки, но никуда не ушел. В конце концов, Джироламо поднял взгляд снова. Мавр покачал головой:

— Мне жаль.

Джироламо не ответил: он не верил в сочувствие. Он думал лишь о том, что пытался убить этого мужчину. И свою сестру вместе с ним. Зороастр жив, а значит, и Лукреция жива. Почему так легко уходят из его жизни видения света, но не наваждения тьмы?!

Зороастр ждал ответа. Нико, застывший за спиной друга, знал, что за ним не последуют.

Джироламо окинул взглядом статного мужчину, который, по какому-то загадочному стечению обстоятельств, умудрился наслаждаться жизнью даже здесь. У него из-за пояса торчал край карты. Джироламо давно заметил: Зороастр все возится с какой-то колодой и утверждает, что та может предсказывать судьбу.

— Я думал, их у тебя отобрали, — он слегка улыбнулся Зороастру, садясь на лежанке.

Тот не сразу понял, в чем дело, Нико отреагировал раньше:

— Жрица вернула. Она сказала, что в этой земле это всего лишь картинки.

— Как бы не так! — взвился Зороастр.

Джироламо требовательно протянул руку. Зороастр сомневался, но лишь мгновение: похоже, сам он неоспоримо верил в свою ересь, и ему было жутко интересно, что ждет его ненавистного врага в будущем. Мавр протянул колоду. Джироламо вытянул три карты наугад.

Ему не нужно было объяснять, что значит Папа и Любовники. Он и сам знал, что ждет его дома и в Риме, даже если он преуспеет в своих поисках. Третья карта заставляла его замереть в непонимании. Наконец, он решился спросить:

— Что это?

— Звезда, — ответил Зороастр. — Надежда. Даже для тебя, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Она падает, — и верно: картинка перевернулась и, несомненно, был виден только хвост падающей звезды:

— Прими ее помощь, Риарио. Прими ее жертву, чтобы она не была напрасной, — произнес мавр, забирая карты из рук Джироламо.

— Ты… - начал тот, но остановился на полуслове.

— Я не из тех, кто хотел бы, чтобы ты выжил, — покачал головой Зороастр, — но если в тебе хоть когда-то было что-то хорошее, позволь его свету упасть на тебя. Зита очень хотела, чтобы ты пережил это чертово самоубийственное приключение!

Джироламо молчал, а затем, едва заметно, кивнул.

Через какое-то время дверь их темницы открылась снова.


End file.
